


Can't Bear To Sleep Alone

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Dragon!Loki, F/M, Inspired by Desolation of Smaug, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifter Loki, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't traveled all that way to leave empty handed, but now that she'd woken the monster under the mountain, she's not sure she'll get to leave at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Bear To Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Because after reading Smaug/Bilbo, I needed a fic where Loki's a dragon who shrinks down so he can add Nat to his personal collection.  
> NOTE: Loki is human when they do the do, so nothing unsavory there. Though still if the idea of him being a shapeshifter makes you uncomfortable I'd pass on this one.

What she was bloody well expecting she had no damn clue, if she was being entirely honest.  Her hands had long since gone numb as she made her way up the pock marked side of the mountain, grateful at least for what light there was in the overcast sky.  Her left hand slipped on one of the rocks she’d clung to, and her teeth bit down on her tongue so hard it bled in order to keep from screaming.  Shit-- _shit_!  She reached up, nails digging into the thick rock as she pulled herself up.  The mountain had claimed many lives, many idiots like her who’d come to seek out its weak points and learn the secret passages, to find a safe place, even, should this winter be as bad as the last.  

And, hopefully, to find gold enough to make the damn trip worth it.  Without it, well the shelter would be nice but a mountain wouldn’t buy her food or provide it for free.  Her stomach grumbled to remind her of the couple days she’d been without it.  “Shut up,” she muttered off handedly.  It growled louder in return, the selfish bastard.  Not like she needed the motivation to pull herself to the next available grip, staring down quick as she could manage to find a decent foothold.  The longer she looked down the more she’d focus on just how damn high she’d made it.  Ohhhh no good.  

It took another couple hours before she’d successfully scaled the mountainside, ignoring the bones and remnants of those who’d tried the same.  Once the dragon had claimed the mountain it had swarmed with brave men, cunning women, and the stout hearted fools had all fallen, whether literally or figuratively.  That had been years ago when she was just a child.  Now no one dared enter the mountain.  No one but the light-footed Natasha, who needed the gold and badly.  “At least if I die it’ll be an end to the fucking hunger,” she’d reasoned with herself the whole damn trip.  Now that she stood in front of the last entrance, though, she paused and gulped.  She _could_ do this, right?

What other choice did she have--turn back then and face yet another night in the brothel, trying to make enough money to cover her room and bed, as well as food?  Or else stealing food from one merchant who had as hard a time scratching a living as she did?  Her conscious wouldn’t allow for that, so the mountain was her only option.  

Finding the courage to actually enter, now, that seemed to be the real trick.  As the time slipped away she found her eyes fixed to the entrance, the stone hewn away by the passage of time and of braver souls than her own until it was just wide enough to fit her, though her heart thudded and protested the plan all the while.  Eventually, nails digging into her palms and teeth gnashed together, she took her first hesitant steps inside.  There was no guarantee that there was even a dragon still within the mountain.  It’d been years since the beast was last seen, provoked into coming out to battle with those stupid enough to challenge it.  She’d been just a girl then, so maybe it’d gotten up and left, or else starved itself to death, glutted by its insatiable desire for gold and gold alone and wasted away without any real nourishment (like her).  

This and more she told herself to steady her nerves as she made her way inside, taking care nonetheless to keep from making too much noise.  She could laugh at her caution later when the mountain ended up being empty.  Her breathing echoed in the stale air of the antechamber she walked into, descending staircase after staircase until she wondered if there was anything of value left within the mountain.  If there wasn’t a dragon after all, what was to stop someone else from having already emptied the vast treasuries that were rumored to have been overflowing--.

No, she refused to believe that, refused to consider that she’d climbed and summoned the courage and _made it this bloody well far_ for nothing at all.  

The air grew thicker the further she went, her breath coming in shallow gasps now, heart beating furiously to keep up with the pressing feel of claustrophobia.  Maybe she’d taken a wrong turn, and she twisted to stare at where she’d just come from.  Had she been truly intelligent she’d have marked which ways she’d come from.  If only.  What other option did that leave her with, then, but to carry on?  As she put foot in front of foot, forcing herself to keep calm even as her thoughts raced in panic, she noticed that the air began to grow heavy with the stench of metal, of coins that had maybe sat so long without having been moved.  Her heart quickened and her steps began to mirror it, and in the end she was all but running, following her nose as best she could.  Her mouth dropped to gape at what she’d found, forced to her knees and staring over the precipice of the next staircase.  

Mountains upon mountains of gold spread out before her, jewels that were visible by her naked eye from where she stood glinted and sparkled their greeting, rivers of bolts of beautiful fabrics caught the reverberating light of the gold and mirrored it, all stretched further than even her eyes could follow.  The torch she’d lit to illuminate the way nearly dropped in her shock as she shook with disbelief.  She’d done it.  She’d actually _done_ it.  A grin spread over her lips and she stepped down the stairs.  Her resolve to be silent kicked in once more when her feet hit the gold covered ground and she discovered just how loud they could be.  With each step, a chorus of coins sliding against one another began, echoing in the wide open halls even as she tried to take the smallest of steps.  

What did it matter, she tried to reason with herself, if there was no dragon?  

She held onto that as long as she could, picking up rubies as wide as the span of her hand, huge chunks of diamonds that caught the torchlight and shot bolts of color shining around the stone hall.  She’d set her torch on one of the few spaces of stone floor in order to wrap a thick onyx and emerald choker around her neck, the weight of it throwing her off, when she heard the shifting of more gold, clinking merrily as sleigh bells as one enormous scale-covered plot of skin emerged under the moving coins.  

Her breath caught in her throat as, torch forgotten, she took several hasty steps backwards.  There was the sound of more gold shifting coming from behind her, and she whipped around just in time to see a black tail shaking the coins off of it.  Oh fuck.  Shit.   _Hell_.  Tripping over her own feet, Nat hastened to take what shelter she could find, breathing hard as she pressed herself up against the nearest pillar, squeezing her eyes shut and willing this all to be an elaborate dream.  There was smoke rising from where her torch had caught fire to what had once been stra that Nat hadn’t thought to clear away.  The smoke coming from it unfurled and twisted in the otherwise stale room, waking up that which Nat had hoped would be long dead.  The dragon’s head was enormous as it shook off the gold that it was once submerged in, lids opening to allow eyes bright as the emeralds around Natasha’s neck.  She peeked out to watch it rise on four massive legs, thicker than any tree she’d ever seen, black scales rippling like a darkened stream . Its wings were kept folded on its back, but she swallowed thickly as she imagined just how wide they’d get.  

She pulled her head back just in time (she hoped) to avoid being seen, and wrapped a hand around her mouth to keep from breathing too loudly, too harshly.  She had to pull it together, pull herself together, because if she didn’t--.  

She wasn’t allowed to think of that.  The sound of more coins falling down from the dragon’s back covered up her feet shuffling as she moved from one pillar to another, wishing more than anything in her life to be somewhere else.  Anywhere else.  

“Who are you that dares to steal from me?”  The dragon’s voice filled the room until she thought she might choke on it.  “Thief.  Step out from your hiding place now, and you will be met with mercy.”  The whole mountain shook with his footsteps, claws as thick as her waist protruding from enormous feet.  One of them snuffed out the fire of her torch, nearly plunging the whole mountain into darkness, had it not been for the way the dragon’s chest seemed to glow.  That couldn’t have been a good sign.  She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking it over but knowing that there wasn’t bloody well time for her to think too hard about it.  

“You cannot hide from me forever.”  The voice called, so deep it rattled her heart in her chest.  She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling, rather than hearing, as it grew closer and closer.  She shifted, moving to the side in order to stay further out of the gaze of those green eyes.  

“I will find you, thief.”  The voice promised, and Nat chewed on her bottom lip.  She was so very small--perhaps she could--.  

No.  He had a point.  She would never make it out fast enough, not when he could cover the whole bloody underground cavern in one step, could incinerate her even faster.  Cursing herself and mustering up what courage she had left, she took a step out just in front of the dragon, her breath catching in her throat as she stood a mere couple feet in front of the beast’s snout.  Its mouth spread into a wide, petrifying grin that had Natasha’s knees going weak and would’ve sent her to the floor if her back wasn’t pressed against the pillar still.  Oh, this was such a bad idea!

“There you are.”  He said, his head twisting to the side so that his eye could take her in entirely.  “And what are you doing here, with my treasure wrapped around your throat?”  He demanded, his head drawing so close to her she could feel the heat radiating from his skin.  

“I’m s-sorry, king of the mountain.  I did not mean to steal from you.”  She said, reaching up around her neck with traitorous shaking hands, hardly able to take her eyes off of him.  

“King, did you call me?”  He asked, and her hands stopped where they were, watching as his eyes glinted with the title.  “Such a charmer you are.  And what do they call you, little one?”  His forked tongue flicked out of his teeth, sending shivers up her spine.  It was as long as her whole body, at least.  

Still this was good.   _Talking_ was good.  She brought her hands back down, watched as his gaze zeroed in on her throat beneath the choker.  “I am Natasha, my king.”  She said, dropping into a curtsey that was far too clumsy, thanks to her knocking knees.  Dammit.  Her cheeks burned bright as the entire hall shook with his chuckle.  

“You have _nice_ manners, Natasha.”  Her name sounded, well, sinful in his voice, as though the devil himself was calling her to attention, and she bobbed her head in thanks once she’d stabilized herself.  

“And you are truly gracious, my king, for not having me for dinner.”  

“Who said anything about that?”  The dragon asked, and here his grin spread even further.  That, she thought, was her cue to leave.  

Turning on her heel she whipped around and headed towards the nearest exit, not caring just where it took her only that she had to get out.   _Now_.  She’d hardly made it three feet before the beast curled around her and blocked her in, scales rippling and closing in on her until she wasn’t sure which would suffocate her first: his body, or his heat.  She shouted, trying to slip under, over, anywhere to get away, but as the coins slipped from underneath her and sent her sliding onto her back she knew that was it.  She was done.  

“Please, stop!” She shouted, unsure whether he could hear her or not--or whether he even _cared_ but his movements stopped.  She looked up at the scales, sure that any second he’d pull himself in closer and squish her into oblivion, but instead he seemed to be unraveling, the scales shifting and _shrinking_ until she nearly shivered with the sudden chill of being away from the massive heat and instead found herself staring at a dark haired, pale man.  He wore nothing in front of her, not that that seemed to matter to him, and his green eyes cut into her own, the same way that the dragon’s had.  A shapeshifter, then.  Her heart sped up as he began to advance on her, and she once more found herself slipping and sliding as she attempted to get away from him.  His body was showing interest in hers as he watched her writhe to get away from him, and she swallowed thickly as he reached down to grab her by the shoulder and hefted her to her feet.  

“What are you?” She demanded.  It wasn’t the question she wanted answered, hadn’t even meant to ask it, but it seemed to amuse him none the less.  Even through her clothing his skin felt warm, not entirely uncomfortable in the way the heat seeped through the fabric and into her bones.  His face contorted into a look of pleasure, bottom lip pulled under his top row of teeth as his fingers tightened their hold.  Would keeping him talking help her once again?  

“Come now, Natasha.  You answered that yourself; I am a king.  A king under the mountain who’s found a treasure he doesn’t wish to part with.”  Though his voice didn’t boom and reverberate through the cavern the way it once had she still found herself trembling as his words echoed in her chest and brought heat to her cheeks.  His gaze was invasive to say the very least, and she swallowed thickly as he all but undressed her with his eyes.  He held her close enough to see that his teeth were pointed, as though not entirely transformed back to normal, and she began to shiver and shake in earnest when he trailed a finger down the front of her blouse.  “Will you yield to me, Natasha?”  He purred, eyes hooded as he stared through his lashes down at her.  She gulped.  “Or do you refuse my offer?”  

She wasn’t that stupid, not wanting to know what the other end of the bargain entailed as she yanked herself away from his grip.  His eyes flashed rather dangerously, mouth falling open to chastise her--or maybe to breathe fire, she didn’t know what this form was capable of doing--but whatever it was he had planned fell away as she hefted the hem of her blouse up and over her head, pulling free her red hair that’d been threatening to fall out of the bun she’d put it in since she’d climbed the mountain.  Her curls tumbled over her naked shoulders and the dragon gave a purr of pleasure at the sight of her breasts just underneath another slip of hers, Nat not having bothered with a corset considering how far of a climb she’d had.  That came off too, dropping onto the gold with a dull ‘thud,’ and in no time she was as bare as he.  She shivered from the cold, wrapping her arms tight around her.  The once-dragon took slow, measured steps around her, and she tried not to think about how just minutes before he’d been far bigger than she could’ve imagined.  Hands that, now she took a good look at them, had the faintest hint of black scales running up the undersides and near the tops of his shoulders.  She took as good a look at him as he was getting of her, eyes fixing on the high cheekbones, sharper than the blade of her dagger, dropped at the base of the mountain from an ill step she’d taken, one that had nearly cost her life.  His fingers were long and graceful, skimming up over the skin of her shoulder blades until goosebumps burst just beneath his fingertips.  She could hardly stop the gasp from leaving her lips when his fingers trailed the length of her throat, moving just over the clasp of the choker.  She expected him to rip it from her, to pull it tight until it strangled her, but not for his lips to descend and his tongue to lap at the pulse just beneath the thick jewelry.  

“You should wear nothing but the treasure and jewels here for the rest of your days,” he growled, fingers possessive as they wrapped around her wrists and tugged her against him.  “For you are the new centerpiece of my collection.  My very own thief,” he nipped at her earlobe and she moaned before she could help it.  She’d never had a man make her feel like this before, though she wasn’t entirely certain he qualified, and the world blurred around her as he tugged her after him, towards where the fabrics he’d hoarded were before.  There, hidden away from the hoard, lay blankets of the softest down she’d ever felt, and he laid her down on silks that felt sweet and gentle as a summer’s breeze.  With a grin akin to the devil himself, he spread her legs wide and placed himself between them, hiking her legs over his shoulders to press his mouth to her already (admittedly) soaked core.  She gasped, hands fisting the blankets and eyes bulging in her skull as he lapped at her swollen lips, flicked his tongue at her clit until it throbbed from want of more and overexposure to pressure, pulling her closer and closer to the edge faster than she’d thought possible.  All too soon she felt herself beginning to tighten, climaxing with a shout and a tug at his hair, her fingers fisting in the long black locks to further cement his lips right where she needed him.  

He waited until she’d released him to surge up against her, burying himself to the root with one easy shove and forcing the air from her lungs at the same time.  Bloody _fucking_ hell, he was big.  Had she not been wet enough as it was it would've split her in two, without fail.  Now?  Her legs wrapped around his, holding him close as his hips began to buck against hers, the pleasure overwhelming and all encompassing at the same time.  She whimpered, biting her bottom lip to quiet herself, sure he wouldn’t appreciate her being too loud, but as though he’d read her mind he reached up to wrap his fingers loosely around her throat.  

“I want you to _scream_ for me,” he ordered, slowing down his thrusts to emphasize what he was saying.  “I want to hear you, _feel_ you as you beg for your release.  I want you to say my name.   _Loki_.”  He pulled out entirely from her, and she gave a low keen of want and need, trying to buck her hips to recapture him.  He stayed put, smirking despite her best efforts.  “I am your king,” he said, voice low, and without warning he pushed into her in one easy thrust, hips angled just right to make stars and white light burst behind her eyes.  “And you are _mine_.  I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m y-yours,” she gasped, back arching and breasts pressing hard against his solid chest.  He pulled away to bring his mouth to the soft skin, tongue flicking her nipples in turn as his palms massaged the soft swells of skin.  She nearly shouted, heels digging into the base of his back as he started to pick up pace again.  

“Loki, _fuck me_ I’m yours--yours, yours, yoursyours,” she repeated, the words running into each other as pleasure blossomed within the pit of her gut, spreading quickly as he moaned and lapped at her skin, running his teeth over the base of each breast until she shrieked and begged for him to finish her off.  One of her hands snaked between them, aiming for her clit, but he swatted it away, pinning it above her head with one of his hands, eyes flashing possessively.  

“Only I get to touch what is mine,” he snarled, and with the free hand he pressed down on her clit and rolled the slicked bundle of nerves around until Natasha could barely form coherent words, let alone sentences that made any sort of sense, only know that she needed more and Loki was the only one who could give it to her.  

She came with a shout that echoed, his name stretched out, and he answered it with a cry of his own as she felt him come inside her, warm and dripping down past her entrance, spilling onto the silks that she was so enamored with.  Not as if they didn’t have more.  

He allowed her a moment to catch her breath, grinning that same, wicked grin as he propped himself up on his elbows to stare at her.  “Still feel like running?”  He asked, a taunt with teeth that she tried her best to ignore.  Shifting her weight and her hips slightly, she managed to roll them over, glad to feel him already hard within her.  Giving a slow roll of her hips and bringing her hands to touch herself, even as he growled, she allowed herself a moment of pride and a wide grin to know that she had him so easily hooked already.  “If it means that you catch me, and we do this,” she rolled her hips once more, slipping up and down his length with ease.  It was his turn to groan, head tipping to the side, exposing the soft muscles of his neck.  She pocketed that information for later.  “Over, and over again, then certainly.  But why waste the time?”  

He surged up to kiss her, all teeth and unbridled want, the fire they inspired rising until she thought her skin would burn from the lust between them.  Why indeed.  

 

 


End file.
